Cometas
by Cleofis
Summary: Mon-El se sincera con Kara, mientras ella está recuperándose de sus heridas (spoiler 3x09)


**Ni la serie, ni los personajes de supergirl me pertenecen.**

 **Sinopsis: Mon-El se sincera con Kara, mientras ella está recuperándose de sus heridas (spoiler 3x09)**

 **Nota de la Autora:** **Me gustaría pensar que Mon-El no va a ser de piedra después de ver que Kara casi muere en este capítulo, me gustaría pensar que en algo le va a afectar, pero bueno, es una escena que se me ha venido en la mente desde que vi la ultima imagen de él viendo como intentan salvar la vida a Kara.**

No podía creer que estaba ella ahí, tumbada en esa camilla de hospital, ella que siempre ha sido fuerte, invencible, pensaba que jamás la vería caerse y sin poder levantarse.

Volver a verla después de siete años para luego presenciar su muerte, era algo que le superaba.

Kara, su Kara.

No se dio cuenta de las ordenes de los médicos del DEO que intentaban auxiliarla, no podía decir si a su lado estaba los amigos de Kara estupefactos por lo que estaban presenciando, no oía las suplicas de Álex pidiendo que por favor se quedara con ella.

Sólo podía ver a ella.

Tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan rota.

Su corazón se encogió cuando de repente escucho un gran pitido que indicaba que su corazón había parado de latir, y supo que si ese corazón no volvería a palpitar el suyo inevitablemente también dejaría de hacerlo, porque sabía no podría sobrevivir a la perdida de aquella mujer dos veces en una vida.

Por eso, cuando la reanimaron, pudo volver a respirar y su alma volvió a su cuerpo.

No se dio cuenta que su mujer estaba a su lado hasta que dijo

"Se pondrá bien"

Imra, su esposa, cuando ella estaba en peligro de morir, él estaba preocupado de que no sobreviviera, sin embargo, el miedo que una vez sintió por la vida de su esposa no era nada comparado con el miedo que sentía aquellos instantes por la vida de la mujer que estaba en aquella cama. No quiso analizar mucho esas emociones, porque ahora mismo, lo más importante era la vida de Kara.

Quiso acercarse, decirle a Kara que luchara, que no se rindiera, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían, se sentía paralizado por la escena que estaba viendo.

Después de varias veces en que el corazón de Kara fallaba, por fin los médicos pudieron estabilizarla, la incubaron y comunicaron a los presentes que ella se había quedado en coma.

No podía creerlo.

Los médicos del DEO les pidieron que desalojasen la sala, y poco a poco todos se fueron consternados por lo que acaba de ocurrir, Winn soltó un sollozo antes de irse, prometiéndole Álex que pronto volvería a ver como estaba ella.

Él no quería dejarla.

Quería quedarse con ella, tomarle la mano, y no soltarla nunca.

Sin embargo, fue Imra quien tomó su mano, tiró de el hacia la puerta pidiéndole en silencio que se fueran.

\- Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí

No podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, Kara estaba ahí destrozada, mientras que su hermana estaba a los pies de aquella cama sujetándole una de las manos entre las suyas y Hank estaba de pie, a lado de Álex dándole apoyo y palabras, susurradas al oído queriendo transmitir esperanza.

En otra vida, él estaría en el otro lado de esa cama, cogería su mano, besaría cada uno de sus dedos, acercaría su rostro al de ella frente a frente solamente para decirle cuánto la amaba y suplicándole que volviera con él

Pero ya no era aquél hombre que podía estar con ella

 _Y dolía._

-o-o-

Unas horas después, antes de que se fuera a casa, no pudo evitar pasar a ver como estaba Kara, su intención era simplemente asomarse y ver si ha habido cambios en su estado.

Pero cuando entró, se sorprendió de que no había nadie con ella, asín que aprovechó para estar unos instantes con Kara.

Los suaves pitidos de la máquina que medía los latidos de su corazón era lo único que se oía, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama donde antes había estado Álex y la miró.

Aún tenía cardenales en su rostro, pudo ver los daños que Reign le ocasionó y se maldijo por no haber estado con ella en aquellos momentos.

Su rostro, aquel rostro que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, y que desde que regresó al pasado no ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca como ahora.

A pesar de los moratones que tenía, Kara aun era hermosa, tan hermosa como la recordaba cuando estaba en el siglo treinta. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba tocándola, su mejilla, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus labios… esos labios que tantas veces había besado.

Tenía tantos recuerdos de días felices con ella, donde había promesas que no se pudieron cumplir.

En aquella sala, en aquel momento en que solamente estaban los dos solos, sin emergencias en las que Supergirl tenía que acudir, sin personas interrumpiéndoles, sintió la necesidad de hablarle, de sincerarse con ella y decirle todo lo que no le ha podido decir desde que volvió a verla.

\- ¿Kara? - preguntó inseguro, sintiéndose algo tonto- no sé si me oyes, dicen que cuando alguien está en coma, le puedes hablar porque ellos siguen oyéndote espero que sea verdad porque de lo contrario no se qué estoy haciendo. Son tantas cosas que quiero decir que no se por donde empezar…

Respiró hondo, reorganizando sus ideas

\- Supongo que lo mejor es comenzar desde el principio ¿no?, cuando la nave se estrelló en la Tierra del siglo treinta no podía creerlo, estaba en casa pero tú no estabas, intenté buscar la manera de volver a ti, pero cuando más pasaban los años más me daba cuenta que aquello no podía ser - sonrío con tristeza- ¿viajar al pasado? Todos me decían que no se podía, y a pesar de que luché, al final me rendí y tuve que resignarme a la idea de que no volvería a verte.

Recordar como se sintió los primeros años, era algo desgarrador pero tenía que decírselo, a pesar de que ella no podía responderle.

\- Tengo muchos motivos por el que te tengo que pedir perdón, uno de ellos es por haberme rendido ¿podrías perdonadme, Kara? Por haber perdido la fe en nosotros - Notó sus ojos aguados y los cerró para evitar que las lágrimas se desramaran, no sentía que era el momento para ponerse así cuando era Kara la que estaba en una cama, ella se merecía mucho más que sus lágrimas, la verdad- otros de los motivos es por haberte mentido desde que nos hemos reencontrado, debí haberte dicho que Imra era mi mujer desde el principio y no dejar que te enteraras así, no te lo merecías, no merecías que sufrieras por mi culpa, lo siento de verdad, debí actuar de otro modo y considerar tus sentimientos… fui egoísta.

Era doloroso y al mismo tiempo liberador tener aquella conversación, hablar con ella sinceramente, sin máscaras siendo él mismo, pero aún quedaba otro asunto por el cual pedir perdón, el más doloroso de todos.

" _Esto es lo peor que podía imaginar, ver que me miras sin nada de amor en tus ojos"_

Eso dolió, pero más dolió que fuera lo último que le dijera.

Guardó unos minutos en silencio, pensado en lo que iba a decir a continuación, deseó una vez más que ella pudiera escucharle, porque era importante lo que iba a decir:

\- Siento haber sido tan frío contigo, sé que no me he portado bien, que he sido indiferente, y he puesto una barrera entre nosotros, pero en realidad Kara, es que no podía permitir que vieras la verdad detrás de todo. Volver a verte ha hecho que vuelva a sentir cosas que ya había olvidado, cada vez que estábamos solos sentía que volvía el _"antiguo Mon-El"_ y aquello no era justo para nadie.

Llevó su mano a su pelo acariciándolo como antes lo hacía, aún era tan suave como lo recordaba, y pegando su frente contra la suya susurró como si fuera una plegaria.

\- Por favor Kara… abre los ojos, por favor, déjame volver a ver esos ojos tan azules que parecen cometas - después hizo algo que ni él mismo se esperaba, pero que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo

La besó

Fue un simple impulso como lo fue la primera vez que juntó sus labios con los de ella, pero ese impulso se sintió como si volviese a casa después de un largo viaje.

De repente oyó un ruido de pasos acercándose, supo debía ser Álex y fue esa la señal de que debía de irse.

Cuando Álex fue a ver como estaba su hermana, se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo.

Había una lágrima mojando su mejilla.

 **Nota de la autora:** **se que ha quedado un poco triste, pero la situación entre los dos personajes es así, espero que os haya entretenido y os haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
